CHIM: The Importance of Starlight
by DragonsDeadAndDancing
Summary: For hardcore Oblivion-fans who can't get enough of the Comments on the Mysterium Xarxes'. Utterly random; you have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: You need a madman's mind and a poet's soul to write a Comment on the Mysterium Xarxes'...or 1.5 sleepless hours in the middle of the night. Yes, I know 4 is kinda a holy number for the Mythic Dawn (4 arms, 4 keys...). The name 'The importance of starlight' is a phrase from the great fanfic OFUM that stuck in my head for an eternity._

_Anyway...completely random. You've been warned._

MOLAG

**M**ankar Camoran was once like you. But now you have opened your eyes and are like him, ready to read of truths and starlight and the poer to shape the world.

**A**s the Magna Ge, ghosts of the past, shone down on me, I separated lies from truths and truths from lies, until uncertainity remained, to be crushed under my heels when I turned to greet the dawn.

**R**emember the dragons on their wings of truth and fire, and let me tell you, when you walk beside Mankar Camoran, you are equal to them in grace and glory.

**T**o me, when I was young, bittersweet lies were told. I ate them and grew, and spit them out again as irresistible truths into the sand of the shores where the waters of Oblivion wash over the reality of Tamriel. You stand with me now, waiting for Lord Dagon to emerge from the waves, the taste of the truths still lingering on your lips.

**I**n fire, the truth shall dawn. The flames shall burn away the lies, until only the truth remains, naked and ashamed to show itself, but we shall cloth it in our colours and it shall stand with us when Lord Dagon reaches for the sky.

**N**u-mantia! Liberty! How many crave it, how many haven't found it yet? But you have, and uncovered its secrets, and now you shine with a new light that will spread over this world of ours like wildfire, and set it ablaze with the glow of the coming dawn.

**I**n our midst, you are safe. We kill our Mother, but this does not mean we kill our emotions like song-bird's feathers on silken sheets.

**S**ee the Ayleids, whose bones are littering the soil of Tamriel. Enemies of liberty, they have failed to unravel the secrets lurking like shadows behind the blazing truth.

**A**s the sea boils, the Dreugh crawl on the shore; as the sun shines, they retreat into the water once more. Shape your fate; I shall show you how to darken the sun and calm the sea. You are no mere beast to be tossed around by the elements but harbinger and bringer of the new dawn.

**D**ay by day, more join our cause, to walk with us in the shine of starlight, having seen our vision of truth and liberty and bathed in its glow that reaches as far as the skies stretch. Greet them as your brothers and sisters.

**I**linalta, greatest mage of yore, lies now forgotten. But once the dawn has broken, our names shall be heard throughout Tamriel and echo in any and every soul.

**C**ome slow and bring four keys, wrote Lord Dagon. You have arrived and entered: kiss the keys and treasure them and throw them into the sea to rest with the shell of your old life you have discarded, for a new era comes. The future awaits you; do not let the past weigh you down.

**K**athutet is the name of my servant who guards Carac Agaialor and Gaiar Alata, which is the garden of future and past, a promise of truth and steel and fire. If your existence in this world ends, you will join him in my Paradise for an eternity to come.


	2. Chapter 2

NAGAIA

**M**y eyes were blind, my soul was dark, my tongue clumsy. But Lord Dagon came to me, and in his wake I saw the serpents of glory, and he gave my life light and sense. Now I shall pass it on to you, my Brother on the shore, and tell you about What-Was and What-Is and What-Will-Never-Be.

**E**yes are weak means to explore the What-Is; all they give to us are feeble, twisted lies, illusions of reality.

**R**each to the stars, my Brother. Stand up, try to catch their light and smell it. Your struggle is in vain; as near as they are, you can never touch the skies. In the shine of the dawn, though, they will vanish forever.

**R**evelations always come with a price. You are bound to me and bound through me to Lord Dagon for this eternity and all the others until the end of time itself.

**U**nicorns dance at the edge of the sky, almost invisible in their own light. Black as ice shine their coats and the sound of their hooves is a butterfly's thunder.

**N**ow is What-Is. What-Is is what you see, What-Is is What Is.

**Z**eno is a secret, a small and huge one, two doors that must not be opened. Count its numbes and subtract it from the night, to hear What-Will-Never-Be.

**J**hunal, the Second Lie.

**A**ll over the times, man has reached for CHIM. Queens and kings alike have yearned for it, danced barefoot over snow and glass. But only he with the tongue of storms has reached it and shaped the world to his liking. Yet he died and is only What-Was. We shall reach the starlight together, Brother, and form it, and use it to form, and stand until the end of time bathed in its light and the light of the dawn.

**K**alpa after kalpa after kalpa flies and dies on black wings of smoke - Satakal! I will end the cycle.

**H**ail to What-Was, for it is gone! Hail to Waht-Is, for it will be gone! Hail to What-Will-Never-Be, for it is just a lie of our imagination!

**A**nd the Bronze Tower walked, and the world trembled under its breath.

**J**aded are the sights of many when they look upon us, marred by the spittle of reality that forms lies and fears over their eyes. We alone Know.

**I**n fire, the light. In ice, the light. In stone, the light. In the Gem, the starlight. In the starlight, the light of the dawn.

**I**n the Aka, many have tried to survive but were torn asunder by its raw scales that are torrents in itself. We will not survive - we will live forever! See the difference and yearn for it and receive it.

**T**amriel - it will earn its name, and its name will be a thousandfold upon it.

_AN: Never said I wouldn't continue, didn't I? Thanks for the favs, you two!_

_I'm branching out in Ayleidoon a little bit for the WORDS at the beginning because Ayleidoon is appearently a lot like Aldmeris, and Aldmeris is nearly the same as EHLNOFEX, and frankly who cares it's only for the lulz. Besides, it's a cool language._

_And yes, lore. As much lore as you can swallow and then some more, my Brother, for your hunger is unsatable when it comes to the elaborate truth written in crab's feet on the shores of time! Indeed, I have written it in great consideration of the lost past and the uncertain future and the chicken's words which sound like a dead man's scream. (Except for the unicorn stuff. That's simply stupid. Everything else is intentionally.)_

_Questions? Review, PM, send me a letter,..._


End file.
